Episode 9431 (16th April 2018)
Plot Michelle decides to have the family over for dinner as a way of reaching out to Ali. Liz's concerns about Eileen grow when she sees Summer doing her shopping for her. Ali agrees to have dinner at Michelle's only once Carla does. Toyah lies to Leanne and Peter that she found the missing £20 in a different handbag. They apologise to Simon for accusing him of stealing it. Robert receives a call from a mate in Cumbria offering him an industrial dishwasher for free. At Kate's suggestion he passes the offer onto Zeedan who collects it for his new restaurant, Speed Daal. Carla asks Ali for information about steroid abuse. He guesses that she's asking for Robert. She admits that she caught him with them and he promised to stop but she doesn't think he will. He agrees to raise the subject with Robert. Roy sees Ali kiss Carla goodbye and voices his disapproval. He insists on chaperoning Carla to dinner to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret. With Zeedan out of the way, Kate wastes no time in calling on Rana. Carla, Ali, Roy, Johnny, Jenny and Aidan have dinner at Michelle and Robert's. Carla notices a bruise on Michelle's arm and is unconvinced by her explanation that it was the bistro door. Daniel locates Flora McArdle in a grotty council nursing home and discovers she had to leave Florizel Place after Vinny stopped paying her bills. Eva texts Leanne saying she's landed in USA. Peter is pleased that Simon is turning over a new leaf and offers to treat him to a film. Toyah is disgusted with Simon for blackmailing her and herself for giving in. She swears it'll never happen again but he laughs at her. Worried about how much he knows, Toyah swaps shifts with Liz to visit Eva. Ali suggests to Robert that they train together. Hassan and Saira Habeeb arrive in the Street to surprise Rana. Alya lets them into No.6 and the three of them catch Rana and Kate being intimate on the sofa. Carla meets Ali in the hallway to hear his progress with Robert. Michelle interrupts them kissing. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *Eileen Grimshaw is credited under her maiden name in this episode for the first time since the character's marriage to Pat Phelan in Episode 9083 (20th January 2017). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Concerned about Robert, Carla asks Ali about steroid abuse; and Kate calls round at Rana's so they can spend some time alone, but they don't expect a surprise visit from Alya and Rana's parents. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,074,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes